Lazy Days
by Maaya
Summary: A quiet day in the Leaf Village, Naruto runs into Sasuke and they talk about everything between heaven and earth. And their love interests. SasuxNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto, or any of its characters.  
  
Notes/Warnings/Genres: This is a one-shot, unbeta-ed, and since I am from Sweden, there are probably some grammatical errors. My apologies. Furthermore; shounen ai, in the form of Sasuke/Naruto. Don't like? Then don't read. OOC, because I simply can't keep characters IC. Badly written, because I can't seem to write anything descent now. What am I doing, writing a Naruto ficlet? I've got tons of GW stuff to finish. But I have recently re-read my Naruto mangas and re-watched all the Naruto anime I have, so I guess I became inspired. I'm downloading fan subs though, so I haven't gotten past the place where Neiji fights against the spider-guy and have no idea what'll happen afterwards. So let's just pretend that everything ended happily and that everyone is okay, all right? *Gai inspired grin*  
  
***  
  
Lazy Days by Maaya  
  
***  
  
It was a lazy day in the Leaf Village, something that was a very rare occurrence and as many as possible tried to enjoy it. Even Uzumaki Naruto was in a lazy mood, for once not training to get rid of some of his hyper activeness that resided in his body, maybe at least partly caused by the demon-fox's amazing amount of powerful chakra. The demon-boy walked slowly, following the river that constantly rippled away towards the sea, thinking in an uncharacteristically quiet way he had resorted to do sometimes after Orochimaru's attacks on the village. And, in particular, after Sasuke had (unsuccessfully, luckily) tried to leave and become Orochimaru's ally.  
  
Iruka and Kakashi, even Sakura and Sasuke had noticed this change in the boy, but they had never commented on it as they believed it to be that Naruto was growing up a little. Most of the time he was still the same old Naruto with the loud mouth and never budging pride, but something underneath that had changed and his periods of quiet pondering was one of these changes. It saddened Iruka and Kakashi that not even the head-strong Naruto had escaped to be scarred by the happenings the past year. But, as Kakashi had said, it couldn't have been avoided, and Naruto would have been forced grow up sooner or later. It was just unfortunate that it happened like this. No one should have been forced to grow and be shaped by blood, fear and betrayal. And yet they all had, Naruto especially.  
  
Today it was too warm for Naruto to wear his normal orange overall, so he had dug up an old white pair of shorts that reached his knees, and a black baggy t-shirt that was maybe just a size too big for him. And now he was wandering, alone, aimlessly following the river and contemplating about life, universe and, well, Sasuke.  
  
Things had been strained between Sasuke and him since Sasuke's surprising attempt to leave and join Orochimaru. Naruto's natural way of expressing his fears was by shouting and acting like he hadn't been scared at all, but something in Sasuke's pained eyes told him that this wasn't an option in this case. So instead, he had opted for avoiding the dark-haired youth. Sasuke had seemed only too happy to do the same.  
  
It hurt, a bit, how easily Sasuke had accepted it and started to avoid Naruto too. But really, what had Naruto expected? That Sasuke would suddenly admit that he liked Naruto and wanted to be his friend, or more? That was something he could only dream of.  
  
Suddenly, his foot got caught by something warm and human-like, and he fell over it with a thud, hitting the ground with a surprised 'ooof!'  
  
He was sitting up in a heartbeat, ready to shout at whoever had been lying in the middle of *his* path, but he was broken off by an annoyed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seesh. Just his luck. Underneath him legs were the shorts-covered tights belonging to no other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Naruto would have blushed at how close their crotches were to ach others', but he didn't have time as his self-defence instincts kicked in and made him throw himself backwards and glare. "Whaddaya mean 'what am I doing here'!? What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
  
Sasuke sat up and gave Naruto his trademark glare. "Enjoying the quiet. At least until you got here."  
  
"Hey!" Naruto snapped and pointed, aggravated, at Sasuke in that trying-to- make-a-point pose that had become a habit. "I was enjoying the quiet too! Until *you* got here!"  
  
"I was here first." Sasuke pointed out.  
  
"Well, now I am here to." And with that, Naruto lay down in the grass. He wasn't sure why he did it, but a perverse urge made him want to annoy Sasuke as much as possible.  
  
Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto's form in the grass. "I want to be alone." He muttered, making sure every word clearly stated that Naruto should move.  
  
It didn't work. It never worked with Naruto. The blonde boy just made a rude sound with his mouth and wriggled to lie a little more comfortably in the grass. "You move if you want to be alone."  
  
The dark-haired boy considered this. If he moved, then he would get to be alone, away from Naruto. But did he really *want* to get away from Naruto? Wait - of course he wanted away from Naruto, what was he thinking? But if he moved, then he would be defeated by his rival, something he certainly didn't want . . . maybe it was better if he stayed. Yep, he decided, he was going to stay. "Fine." He said and leaned down in the grass again.  
  
"Huh? But . . ."  
  
Sasuke took pleasure out of Naruto's surprise. He smirked. "You move if you want to be alone."  
  
"But I . . ."  
  
"I'm staying." Wohoo. This was fun. Maybe he should annoy/surprise Naruto more often?  
  
They both lay in a stubborn silence for a while, arms crossed over their chests, glaring up at the cloudless sky. When fifteen minutes had passed, one of them sighed. Five minutes after that, Naruto couldn't take the disturbing silence anymore and ventured.  
  
"Ehh, Sasuke?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Gee. The tone of his voice didn't exactly encourage to a conversation. Naruto huffed to himself. "What are you afraid of?" As soon as the words were past his lips, he blinked in surprise. Where had *that* come from?  
  
Sasuke seemed to think the same thing, because he was silent for a long moment. Well, maybe it wasn't a very long moment, but for Naruto, it felt that way.  
  
Finally, the only Uchiha clan-survivor spoke, reluctantly. "Nothing."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto sat up, quickly, and stared over where his companion lay in the grass. "What do you mean, 'nothing'? Everyone's afraid of something!"  
  
"Do you realize that you just told me you are afraid of something?"  
  
The blonde of the two snorted to himself. So what? Everyone *were* afraid of something. "As if I would tell you what."  
  
Sasuke was having a hard time trying to understand Naruto's logic. Until he suddenly remembered that Naruto didn't have logic. His arms unfolded and one hand went to fiddle with a blade of grass. He pondered whether or not he should leave and get to be alone again, but something told him to stay. Something inside of him *wanted* to stay. How annoying. Well, when he still was left, he should at least say something, or Naruto would pester him until he did. "Then why do you think I would tell you what?"  
  
The loud cackling laugh from Naruto surprised him. "Hah! You do realize that you've just told me you are afraid of something!?"  
  
Sasuke quietly searched through his past sentences and realized his mistake. Crap. He tried to cover it with a nonchalant, "Whatever."  
  
As if Naruto would give up now. "Are you afraid of . . . spiders?" He wondered.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Snakes?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"Umm . . . darkness?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The dark-haired boy choked at that and answered with a breathless little, "No."  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto leaned over to study his companions form in the grass. Sasuke's shoulders were shaking strangely. "Sasuke, what . . . ?" Suddenly, he realized that Sasuke was laughing. In fact, he was laughing a lot.  
  
Naruto was, for once, speechless. He could just watch as Sasuke rolled around in the grass, clutching his stomach in breathless laughter. "Sasuke you're *laughing*."  
  
That served to make him stop. "I'm not."  
  
The hell he hadn't! But Naruto, being the nice boy he was (sure), didn't comment anymore. Instead, he continued his earlier thread about fears. "Hey. If I tell you what *I* am afraid of, do you tell me what you are afraid of?"  
  
Sasuke had probably still not recovered from his surprising fit of laughter, because he immediately accepted with an almost chipper little. "Sure."  
  
"Oh well . . ."Naruto muttered and lay down in the grass so that Sasuke wouldn't see his face during the confession."I'm afraid of . . . being lonely." He blushed. "Not acknowledged. Not existing." He didn't like to admit it - he had never admitted it to anyone before and it made him feel vulnerable to tell it to Sasuke in particular. It got quiet. For a while, he wondered if Sasuke had just fallen asleep or something, because the only thing he could hear was the dark-haired boy's steady breathing. And when Sasuke finally spoke, it was not to question Naruto's fear but to admit his own.  
  
"I'm afraid of being weak." He said, in a strangely soft voice Naruto hadn't heard him use before, ever. He didn't elaborate, and Naruto didn't question. They just lay beside each other in the grass, and somehow, the silence between them was just a little more comfortable.  
  
The sun had slowly begun to set and the shadows had gotten longer during the time they had stayed there. Naruto wondered if Kakashi had asked them to meet him today, but came to the conclusion that he hadn't. This must be one of their rare days off. Or maybe Kakashi just wanted to enjoy thus quiet day like everybody else.  
  
"Sasuke, is there someone you like?" He blurted suddenly, and then groaned inwardly. One of these days, he was going to have a serious talk with his mouth and see what its problem was, talking away like that. Wait, could someone have a serious talk with a mouth? Somehow, it didn't sound quite right . . ."Because there is someone that I like . . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hey!" Naruto glared, but the only thing within his eyesight was the sky. It wasn't very satisfying to glare at the sky, but it had to do for now. "Why would I tell you? But okay, I can say that it's a boy."  
  
Pause. Then. "I like a boy too."  
  
"Really?" Naruto wondered and rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn't believe he and Sasuke were having this conversation. And even stranger, Sasuke admitted he liked someone. A boy, even! "How does he look?"  
  
Sasuke snorted, but rolled over onto his stomach he too, facing Naruto. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"You told me you liked someone." Naruto countered. "Why not tell me who, while you're still at it?"  
  
His companion gave him a blank look, and he sighed. "Okay, we'll say both say, hmm, which hair colour he's got, at the same time, okay? On three."  
  
Sasuke considered this, but guessed it couldn't hurt. After all, he couldn't seem weaker than Naruto. He nodded a positive answer.  
  
"Great. One. Two. Three."  
  
"Yellow." Sasuke said quickly, at the same time as Naruto stated, "Black."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, until Naruto shrugged, with a sheepish smile. It didn't say much. "Well, there are lots of black and yellow haired guys around here. Let's take eye-colour too! One, two, three."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Black."  
  
Pause. Then. "Okay, what about the colour on his shirt today? One, two, three!"  
  
"Black"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Well then, what about . . ."  
  
***  
  
Kakashi sighed at the sound of his two students starting to describe each other with one word at a time. Shaking his head, he began to walk away, hoping that they would realize what they were doing soon. Clueless love- birds annoyed him.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
*sigh* So OOC, so stupid, so short, so pointless. Needless to say, I don't like this. But if you do, please tell me? 


End file.
